celebridades_famososfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Devon Werkheiser
Devon Joseph Werkheiser '(Atlanta ,8 de Março de 1991 ) é um ator e cantor estadunidense. É principalmente conhecido pela atuação como Ned Bigby, protagonista da série Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, do canal de televisão Nickelodeon. Biografia e vida pessoal Nascido no dia 8 de março de 1991 em Atlanta, Geórgia, Devon descobriu seu dom para atuar desde pequeno. Posteriormente, seus pais inscreveram-no nas aulas de teatro da Fábrica de Talentos, um programa de formação de atores e atrizes para crianças, um curso de interpretação. Após o desembarque, ele teve a oportunidade de um papel menor no filme We Were Soldiers. Devon e sua mãe mudaram-se para Los Angeles para prosseguir a sua carreira de ator. Desde sua chegada a Hollywood, participou de vários grandes papéis na televisão, o maior deles é o seu papel de Ned Bigby no programa Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Atualmente, Devon está compondo músicas e iniciando sua carreira musical, além de estar atuando em vários filmes. Ele também é contribuinte em diversas instituições de caridade, a mais notável é a Starlight Starbright Children's Foundation, que promove as crianças gravemente doentes. Ele frequentou a escola Laurel Springs School durante as gravações. Vive com o pai, um executivo imobiliário e com a mãe, dona de casa. Sua irmã mais velha mora em Santa Barbara, onde se formou na Universidade de Santa Barbara. Ele namorou com várias atrizes como Ashley Tisdale, Emma Roberts e Lindsey Shaw. Carreira musical e primeiros papéis Devon assinou com a Universal Records para o seu primeiro álbum, que esperava que ter sido lançado em 2009. No seu álbum, que é descrito como sendo uma combinação de rock e pop, ele cantará e tocará violão. Devon pediu para que ele pudesse co-escrever todas as letras e músicas de todas suas canções, e está trabalhando com artistas incluindo Tim Myers, Wally Gagel, Eddie Galan e Charlie Midnight para ajudá-lo a compor. Ele já fez shows ao vivo com cantoras como Kristen Marie Hollyin e Britney Christian, com o rapper e também amigo Dan-D e planeja sair em turnê depois do lançamento de seu primeiro álbum. Os seus pais matricularam-no em aulas de interpretação na ''comunidade de teatro de criança de Atlanta na Fábrica de Talentos, onde Devon se destacou em papéis principais como The Emperor's New Clothes e Halloween no Castelo de vaia. Depois de quatro anos no topo da Fábrica de Teatro, Devon apareceu ao lado de Charles Barkley em um comercial para a NBA''.'' Aos 10 anos de idade, Devon apareceu no seu primeiro blockbuster "Fomos Soldados..." (2002), como Mel Gibson. Depois de trabalhar com um dos atores mais famosos de Hollywood, Devon e a sua mãe pegaram suas coisas e se dirigiram à Hollywood para papéis mais importantes para ele. Em pouco tempo, ele conseguiu um papel com John Larroquette e Lesley Ann Warren no filme independente Recipe for Disaster de 2003 (TV). Embora ele já tivesse realizado tanto, Devon era decisivo para o real, quando ele teve o papel principal na série da Nickelodeon Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2004-2007). Televisão * Fomos Heróis - Steve Moore (2002) * Recipe for Disaster - Max Korda (2003) * Shredderman Rules - Nolan Bird (2007) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide - Ned Bigby (2004-2007) * Casper's Scare School - Casper, Casper's Shadow (2006) - voz * Kids Choice Awards (2006) * Christmas in Paradise - Cris Marino (2007) * Kids Choice Awards 2008 * American Dad (2009) - voz * Wild Michigan - Young Ben (2009) * Love at First Hiccup - Victor (2009) * The Prankster - Brad Burris (2009) * Three Rivers (serie) - Bobby (2009) * Holly, Jingles and Clyde - Thomas (2010) * Marmaduke -Drama Dog #1 / Shroom Dog #2 / Golden Dog / Cocker Spaniel (2010) - voz * Memphis Beat - Troy Groves (S1-E2 Baby Let's Play House) (2010) * Scared Shrekless - Teenager #2 / Teenager #3 (2010) - voz * Greek - Peter Parks 'Spidey' (4ª Temporada) (2011) * Amazing Donnelly - Jamie Donnelly (2011) * Além da Escuridão - Danny (2011) * The Wicked - Max (2012) * Criminal Minds - Billy Walton (2012) * Major Crimes - Buy Guy (2013) Singles e álbuns '''Singles: * "The First Time" - 2007 * "SuperHero" - 2007 * "141" - 2007 * "Lonely Girl" - 2007 * "It's Christmas" - 2007 * "Standing Tall" - 2007 * "Take it all away"-2008 * "California Sun" - 2008 * "What did I Miss" - 2008 * "So it goes" - 2008 * "To do right" - 2008 * "You Wear it Well" - 2008 * "Stuck On The Ground" - 2008 * "Light Years" - 2008 * "Winter Wonderland" - 2008 * "Live This Way" - 2009 * "My Own" feat. Daniel Curtis Lee - 2010 * "The Best Thing" - 2010 * "Lucky" - 2010 * "Never Walk Away" - 2010 (Trilha Sonora de The Prankster) * "If Eyes Could Speak" - 2010 * "Sparks Will Fly" - 2010 * "Take Me For What I Am" - 2011 (Tocada ao vivo no Nashville Hootenanny) Álbuns de Estúdio (EP): I Am (2013) Here and Now (2015) Curiosidades * Ele 1,75 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Março Categoria:1991 Nascimentos Categoria:Famosos nascidos em Março